The Double Life
by InfamousImagination
Summary: In this world, Shepard isn't a galaxy hero, she is a hero behind the shadows, a secret Agent for the Alliance, a choice given to her, in the early start of her career. She is met with an assignment but is surprised as to what it is and is actually thrown back by it. Having a double life became so much more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Bioware owns all._

_So this is interesting, it was a story I have been fiddling around with for a while now, I changed it so many times before actually being happy with it. It is a complete AU. The start is quite serious, t__here will be a little of every thing, as the story goes on,_ I just wanted to set up the world as much as I could.

_I really would like anyone's thoughts on this story, I have a few chapters already completed just in case people take interest in it._

_So with out further ramblings of mine._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Most would probably say that the soldiers in the N7 division were the cream of the crop and to the public eye that may be true. What the rest of the Galaxy did not see, was what N7 was behind the scenes, of just being a solider. Shepard knew that all too well. She had completed all the training requirements after being scouted for her skills. The actual shock was when she was given the two choices. She could be a front line solider, be the face of N7 or she could join the black ops of the N7 Alliance Central Intelligence Agency. This came to her as a big decision but a grateful one, already being a soldier she was getting too much attention although she was never rude about it she didn't necessarily like it, when she had the option she took it, she didn't have to deal with the spot light but she also got to help people which was her passion, she got the best of both worlds and boy did she really learn what it was like to have two worlds.

**...**

Shepard walked through the hallways, it was always a mix of bustling energy but eerily quiet at the same time, everyone having something to do, something to find or something to kill, she would get slight stares here and there, as much she hoped to stay away from being in the spot light, it still found her in the ACIA, though she always thought to herself that it was significantly less then the public eye if she had stayed in the front line of N7 and that helped her get through most of the attention she received.

She finally let out her breath and she didn't even know she was holding it in when she walked into the Directors office.

"Agent Shepard good to see you." A welcomed voice said.

Shepard nodded as she sat down.

"We have a request for you and upon that, we will give you the details for your new assignment."

She raised an eyebrow "What is this assignment?"

"It's not an assignment more like a person."

She got handed a file , its contents seemed to be the dossier of a woman.

"Anderson what exactly am I looking at? This isn't an assignment." She looked up to face the director a bit confused.

"It isn't, its Miranda Lawson she joined us about a month ago, were still finalizing some of records, she's an ex-Cerberus agent and-"

Shepard didn't let him finish his sentence

"What is an operative from Cerberus doing here? She could be a double agent director."

He let out a deep grunt.

"That's where you come in Shepard, the caliber of her skills they are beyond remarkable, if I had to guess she could rival you, if she had wanted to hide that part of her when she came to us she wouldn't have admitted she worked for Cerberus and was willing to tell us information."

"And you want to place her with me, keep her under watch and figure out why she would so easily give up information? Though she does not seem like the type to just squeal."

Anderson quirked up a smile, if it was anything he knew, it was that Shepard caught on quick.

"You're one of are top agents Shepard, are most loyal and most certainly represent what we stand for."

She shook her head, it was risky for the ACIA to do this but they couldn't pass up the opportunity they had lost way too many agents going undercover to try to stop Cerberus, this would give them an advantage and a much needed one.

She was cut out of her thoughts when Anderson added something that caught her off guard which was rare.

"Also Shepard she refuses to work with anyone else, she knows who you are."

That is not what most people want to hear in my field, Keep friends close and enemies closer.

"She what? How? More importantly why director?"

Anderson stood quiet for a minute before answering.  
"She would not tell us, we didn't want to push her since she was already being civil, that's for you to find out Shepard.

Shepard sighed, in slight annoyance

"So this assignment when do I start?"

Anderson shook his head in the motion of no.

"The details of that assignment can wait. You need a good team of people for that assignment, people you can trust, so you decide who you want, while you get them, I also want you to get to know the new operative, take her with you and report anything that doesn't fit."

"Recruiting a team? Just how big is this?"

"Its bigger then we care to admit, which is why you were selected."

"I understand, I should head back to the Normandy."

"I have informed Ms. Lawson shell be on the Normandy in a few hours time, it was good to see you Shepard, be safe."

Shepard stood up and shook the directors hand, he had been there since her early military days and was the one who gave her the option of joining the ACIA.

"You too, be safe Anderson."

**...**

Jane went into her cabin and started sifting through files on here data pad, as she saw the file from Anderson about this new agent Lawson. She had not bothered to read it but decided she should catch up on the basics so she skimmed through, only reading things that would catch her attention which wasn't much.

Miranda Lawson  
Assigned Under: Jane Shepard

...Born 2167, Earth...

...Has no mother on records due to the fact... Henry Lawson...

...Joined Cerberus for unknown reason, was not willing to share...

...Psychological Profile...

Shepard stopped at that line, if she wanted to know anything more she would genuinely figure the rest out for herself, things on a data pad were just that, it surely didn't tell her anything about a person how they worked, how they ticked, what broke them, the moment that made them but she was certain the agent would not particularly care but the less problems she had, the better. She threw the file on the desk and was taken back by the new voice entering the office space in her cabin.

"The top agent of ACIA startled?" She said sarcastically

"I'm not on a mission, I was not expecting you to enter my cabin, I'm entitled to be startled." Shepard scoffed.

"I assumed you wanted to meet me, though I'm fairly sure you tried to read anything possible considering my past."

"I only read the day you were born, who your father was and that was it I'm sorry to disappoint you, Lawson."

The agent was not disappointed possibly taken back but she was not about to care about that as she took herself out of her thoughts.

"Anything you need to inform me of?"

Her voice had an Australian accent that rolled of her tongue, she had clear blue eyes that bounced off her raven black hair, with skin that made each future stand out.

"Your quarters are on deck 3, I included a personal office space, your things are being brought as we speak, I will need to recruit some people for the mysterious undercover assignment, you will be accompanying me in each recruitment."

"If there's nothing else, excuse me I need catch up on some work." Her voice held no emotion, as she spun around heading to the elevator her back to Shepard.

"Lawson?"

The agent stood facing away as she was inside the elevator, she turned her head to the side as listening to what the other woman had to say.

"Welcome to the ACIA and the Normandy." Shepard said as the elevator doors closed a grin had come across her face.

_Oh this will be interesting._

**...**

Putting on her usual attire, Shepard headed down to the crew deck, to her surprise she found joker eating his breakfast.

"Hey there brittle bones." She teased

"Yeah yeah make fun of my brittle bones, I get more tail then you."

"Tail? Who says these things anymore, but joker at least I could chase my tail."

"Speaking of tail who's the chick with all those elevated areas cause she-"

"I don't mean to interrupt you, Moreau, but I prefer to call myself Miranda in case you were wondering."

Nothing from that sentence sounded friendly.

"I Uhm, Hey Shepard... did you uh, well would you look at that seems the cockpit needs me." Jeff limped his way out quickly before the situation got worse.

Shepard could not help to be amused at jokers fumble but was still taken with Miranda's cold demeanor, though she would not let that push her back, she didnt really know what the agents problem was but she would go as it comes. After all, Lawson wanted to be with her, though that didn't make the situation better.

"Morning Lawson." She said walking to grab a cup of coffee.

"Shepard."

Jane could only shake her head as she finished up preparing her coffee and grabbing some oatmeal as she poured into her bowl.

"Not much of a morning person?"

"I usually ignore people."

Shepard made a mental note.

Ignoring people to practically killing them with words, which one is better?

She then walked over around the counter, cutting the banana into slices and placing the slices in her oatmeal, taking cinnamon and shaking some on top. She glanced over at Miranda who was preparing some granola, yogurt and fruit with a side of... what is that? Tea?

That is odd.

"We will be getting are first recruit today hopefully, so be ready around noon time."

"No armor? Weapons? Plans?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Not needed operative this person is an old friend."

Shepard smirked to herself walking away from the kitchen area and letting the elevator take her down to the CIC, still sipping on her coffee and taking scoops of her oatmeal, when she got to her desk, she spoke into the comm.

"Hey joker." she teased again

"You know, you usually back up the one guy who literally breaks under pressure."

"I like to think it builds character."

"If you mean by my bones being in casts then yeah. Totally building."

"Oh come on. It could not have been that bad."

"Ice Shepard, like ice!"

"Ice?"

"Antarctica? The depths of the frozen oceans on earth? The little clear things in the shape of cube you put in drinks? Ya know? Ice?."

"I get it Joker." Shepard said flatly

"No, you'll get it when the ice queen kills you."

Ice Queen? Huh. Guess it could fit. Maybe Joker was the Drama Queen.

He cut off the line quickly, Shepard could not believe she knew joker before he was joker, it always nice to have him around, someone she always trusted and could trust it reminded her of the days before this life, sometimes that was what kept her going.  
Having two lives was difficult, you needed a strong will when the lines of good and evil seemed to be a little too close. You sure as hell needed to be okay with keeping more then half of yourself hidden. You had to be okay with things others would not be, and that's what separated her from many others in N7.

She shifted through maps plotting which course she should take, she finally decided and a light hearted feeling spread through her, happiness.

"Joker we have an old friend of ours to catch."

* * *

_A/N: So yes, I know Miranda's day of birth is not that but I wanted her to be younger here as well as Shepard. _

_So who is this old friend? Hmmm._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Bioware owns all._

_Glad to see that there is a liking to this story, and a thank you to TheFallenSpectre for the review its much appreciated. _

_This one was fun to write, it uses two characters that I wish had more of a place in Mass Effect. _

_As this is my third story and really makes me think so much on where I want to take it, it may be a little slower then my others, but it will updated so no worries there. _

_Andddd Enjoy :)_

* * *

Once the Normandy was on its way to Omega, Shepard decided to look around the ship, being the top of the ACIA had its perks not that she really cared but it was always nice to have some where to call home or as close to home as it gets.

The elevator finally made its way to the crew deck and swooshed open, she passed the kitchen and decided on grabbing an apple and smirked.

"Thank you Rupert."

"Anything for the Fire Queen." His voice almost sounding as if he were hiding something. Shepard shook her head she wasn't even going to think about it.

She spun on her heel and took a bite on her apple. The doors opened and she let herself lean on the doorway. Her brows were furrowed. Her fingers danced over the terminal. She was so engrossed in what she was doing she had not noticed Shepard staring, Shepard took a loud bite of her apple and it caused the blue eyed woman to freeze and then look up to see the cause of the noise, her face didn't seem too happy.

"I never noticed that stalking was part of the job."

"It's not stalking if I was merely standing and you just didn't notice, Lawson."

Shepard pried herself away from the door and sat in front of Miranda's desk.

"What do you want Agent? Everything is working fine."

"A heads up, were heading to Omega, try not to do anything and follow my lead."

Miranda's face didn't show any response as Shepard tried to look for one but she couldn't. Either this woman had no emotion or she was the ice queen and her face was frozen.

**...**

"I figured Aria would want to see me." Shepard said walking through docking port.

"This place is a shit hole." Miranda murmured to herself.

They made there way to After Life. The line was long and there was a human fighting with an elcor which to the frustration of the human didn't get very far. So Shepard went to talked to the elcor and had the human, who was actually named Mark, let in and was thanking Shepard profusely as he ran down the hall.

They walked in and the music was pounding to its dark beat, it was a secret but Shepard actually liked the music, gave her energy it was this type of music she listened to when she works out. She finnaly went forte stairs and was met with Grizz.

"Shepard Aria is waiting for you."

"Oh I know she is."

She jogged up the stairs and was met with a very amused, very angry aria who was then infuriated when she saw Miranda.

"Why the hell is this plastic here?"

Shepard glanced to aria then to Miranda and back to the asari.

"It's Miranda." She replied coldy.

"Omega doesn't give a fuck."

"Oh but you do." Miranda took a steps forward.

Shepard cocked her head to the side trying to figure how these two seemed to know each other and then she wondered if she really wanted to know.

_The Pirate Queen and the Ice Queen. Interesting._

"Miranda wait for me at the stairs."

"Fine."

As the woman left, she felt blue sphere headed towards she ducked and entitled a barrier as it bounced and accidentally knocked out one of the people in a near by table.

"You'll have to do better then that."

"Testing your skills, nothing more." Aria said flatly.

"You wanted to see me."

Aria motioned for Shepard to sit down.

"You come into Omega. You make a mess of the gangs. You kill one of the leaders. And then you leave. Do you know the headaches I had?"

"But now you control them all, I don't see what I did wrong."

"You fucked with Omega."

"I fucked with Aria. Not Omega."

Aria smirked at Shepard's choice of words. The human had balls, but she wasn't about to compliment her on that.

"Well whatever. Next time? Tell me your going to fuck things up before I have to kill people it gives me too much pleasure."

Shepard looked around, everyone near them was either drunk or eying the dancers around them, she looked at aria and as soon as she did the asari walked up to her, kissed her with a fury and shoved her into the back of the room the door closing quickly behind them.

"Cherry? You usually wear blueberry." Shepard smirked.

"Shut up, Shepard."

"It's a good cover, here's the real question. Why did you leave?"

Aria shrugged and then locked her eyes at the red head before.

"ACIA was great, but you know me and why my cover worked so well, I don't follow rules. I make my own."

"And they were okay with that?"

Aria scoffed.

"I left, they threatened me, but who would believe I worked for such an agency? I am Omega. Plus they wouldn't want me to spill any... Secrets."

Shepard shook her head. She knew aria all too well, you really don't fuck with her unless you want to die.

"You know Miranda, how?"

"Met her on a mission before I left ACIA, she's a real bitch you know that?"

Shepard cocked an eye brow. They bother spoke a bit more. Why Shepard was really here and it made aria smirk, after about an hour or so before walking out, aria spun around, ruffled Shepard's hair just a bit, she sighed in content and walked out, jet face instantly back to Pirate queen, they were met with a few stares but no one spoke.

**...**

They were walking down the corridor when something caught Shepard's eye, it came from the shadows but she shrugged it off and kept walking, and again another movement.

"Shepard." Miranda said scanning the area around.

"Follow my lead."

Miranda stared at the agent next to her, they had no weapons, no armor, nor a plan to escape if things got bad, what the bloody hell was this woman thinking, does she have a death wish?

A knife came flying by, Shepard slid to the side, grabbing Miranda and shoving her against the wall, she felt a leg swing for her head she spun on her heel a blocked it with her arm, she spun again swiping her leg against the ground, she missed, she danced with culprit, legs and arms swinging and blocking, they finally had each other, her arm was against the culprits neck, and the culprit had a knife to her stomach.

"It's nice to know you haven't gone rusty on me."

"Your skills have improved, my training worked well for you, Siha." his voice held pride.

"You are the best assassin Thane." Jane replied happily.

They both pulled away slightly and hugged each other.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Miranda said obviously a bit taken back.

"Thane and me went through the same training, we did a few missions together."

Thane nodded in a agreement but Shepard instantly sensed something all too familiar before a sly look came upon her face.

"Alright. I know your out there, you aren't the only one who likes the shadows might as well show yourself now."

Shepard smirked awaiting the reveal.

"You know Shep, that fight was incredible, I have the whole thing recorded, it would make a good part in an action vid."

All three turned to the small woman who materialized before them, her head was hooded and couldn't see most of her face but there was clear smirk plastered on her face and her eyes had a spark of mischief.

"You'll have to send it to me Kasumi."

"Certainly, shep."

"Oh bloody hell." Miranda groaned.

Kasumi turned to the woman.

"And you are?"

Miranda turned her head ever so slightly her face held only one look, annoyance.

"With her." She pointed her arm towards Shepard.

"Siha, what is so important? You gave us the signal with Aria."

"Lets go to the Normandy first."

**...**

They all sat at the kitchen table, Thane was drinking his tea peacefully, Kasumi was eating her chocolate, Miranda seemed annoyed, she wanted answers as her fingers tapped on the table.

"So shep, what do you need?"

They all turned to face her.

"Anderson had a briefing with me, he said he had an assignment for me, he didn't let me in on it, but wanted me to get people I trusted."

As the last sentence left her mouth Shepard locked on with Miranda's eyes briefly before continuing.

"You both know he doesn't keep things and whatever it is, is big, you two I trust and I was hoping when the time comes, you'll help."

Thane and Kasumi stood quiet for a bit, they looked at each other and shared a silent agreement.

"Shep, I will follow you anywhere, as long as I get to steal things it is my job after all." She smirked.

"As will I Siha, for the exception of kleptomania." He said as he took a slight sip from his tea.

Shepard nodded happily, she recruited Kasumi for her skills when they accidentally met in a mission of hers involving a statue, she lost the statue but gained Kasumi, she thought it was a fair trade. They cleared Kasumi for any and all arrest warrants, Shepard then showed Kasumi the ways of agency but she never got her to stop stealing things.

Thane was a different story, Shepard had been sent to kill Koylat, Thanes son, even when she was pursuing the boy, she never was going to kill him she was hoping to sway him from his killing vendetta but was met with a very untrusting and very angry drell. They both fought before Shepard had the chance to explain and showed thane her gun had no clips. The rest was history as most would say, they ended up finding out they worked for ACIA, and trained together for a while.

"Im glad you both agree, Kasumi you have the starboard deck, just don't try and st- Nevermind."

Kasumi laughed slightly as she held one of Shepard's most prized possessions in her hand, a little clip with wings on it.

"Thane? I really don't know where you would like to be."

"Shep just bunk Thane with me, we already get along, he is showing me how to use the shadows."

Shepard glanced between them both before nodding yes. Miranda had somewhat eased up but it wasn't by much, they each retired from the table Thane and Kasumi bantering about which way using the shadows was better and the ice queen left to her room and Shepard followed.

"Follow your lead Shepard? I had no idea what was going on!" She was rubbing her temples.

"They had to think you were my date!"

Miranda cocked her head to the side instantly, she was sure she saw the red head get attacked with lips of fury by the pirate queen.

"Date?"

"Yes, it was a cover within a cover, Aria is the secret signal to them, you were there so things didn't seem suspicious and your reaction had to be genuine that's why I didn't tell you more."

"A master Thief and an assassin. An assignment we know nothing about. Bloody hell Shepard." This time Miranda's hand was on her forehead.

"Well. Now they know, so you don't have to worry."

"I'm not worrying, it's bloody annoying, are we done? I have work to get to." The dark haired woman said as she sat down in her chair, obviously done with the conversation.

Shepard left the room without a word.

**...**

She sighed with relief as she reached her cabin and was met with Joker over the comm.

"So did the ice queen freeze you?"

Shepard furrowed her brows in thought.

"Freeze me?"

"Yeah, freeze you with her icy cold powers of bitchiness."

"Depends, Rupert called me the Fire queen, joker?"

And for the first time there was a silence before he spoke again avoiding what Shepard said.

"So Thane and Kasumi? They won't pull wizard tricks on me again will they?"

"That's if you don't call Kasumi cat woman and Thane batman."

"Oh come on, you read the comics we even saw the old ancient vids, you can't see it? Shepard."

"Well does that make you the Joker?"

"..."

"Awh, why so serious Jeff?" Shepard teased.

"Oh so now its Jeff."

Jane Laughed "You started it, anyway in two days were headed to the Citadel."

"Sure thing, course set."

The comm went out and Shepard couldn't help but laugh, Joker really was a catch. She sighed and went to her terminal, finishing reports and made sure everything was in order.

She took her shower the water running down her back the stresses running down with it, she then threw on her favorite shirt and shorts, shuffling her towel drying her choppy red locks. She glanced by her desk and saw it, the little pin with wings on it and she only smirked as Kasumi had entered and left without her knowing. She dropped the towel and landed in her bed. Sleep seemed so welcomed.

* * *

_A/N:_

_The little action sequence with Shepard and Thane, it wasn't too confusing? I was worried if it made sense so any thoughts on that would be helpful. And who doesn't love Kasumi and Aria? Wished they had more time in Mass Effect._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Bioware owns all. _

_So its been a while I know, but I just lost that spark and it just recently came back, I don't like writing when I don't feel it, if that makes sense I feel like it effects the story, anyway, Finally here is chapter 3. _

_I hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

"Siha, two punches. Low kick, keep it steady and strong."

Shepard stilled, finding the concentration within in her. One left punch swift and smooth, retract it, right punch next quick and hard.

"Now turn and kick."

Even the weight, keep it centered spin around, place foot here and kick.

"Another attacker, swipe right, aim for the knees, elbow to the head, Siha."

Breathe in deeply, focus keep your stamina, shift your body weight, knees taken down, react, elbow out, connect it and knock out. Perfect.

"What do you think thane?"

"I believe you are getting-"

"Wow shep. Your pretty sexy when you train in the morning, you should the vids." Kasumi materialized, sitting criss cross on a pile of crates.

"Do you record everything?"

"Shep, you are by far the most interesting treasure, if I can't steal you then I will steal your moments."

Shepard had no idea what to think of that but she figured she would just take it as a compliment.

"I think Kasumi has a point." Joker came in wobbling through the elevator.

"Oh no cripple you can't talk," Shepard huffed wiping off some of her sweat "some of us actually have to work."

Thane thought for a moment before asking.

"Siha. What is a cripple?"

Jeff laughed at the expression.

"Thane it's a human dessert."

"No you jack ass that's a crepe."

"Oh. Somebody is in a mood."

"Jeff, I have vids of you too, Shepard would you like to-"

Jeff spun around in pure shock trying to figure out where this small cunning woman had come from.

"Hey, hey uh, Kasumi, that's not really... Shepard doesn't need to see that."

Kasumi stood silent only a long, slow, big grin made her face now her eyes showing something more, they both started to banter back and fourth, Thane had exited quietly and Shepard followed grabbing her bag along the way.

...

They were a few hours from reaching the citadel, everyone was down at cargo training or getting themselves into trouble but Miranda wasn't there and that intrigued Shepard.

"After training your logical reason is to come see me instead of showering?"

"My logic was that my crew was down at cargo and you weren't. Lawson."

"It's quite obvious that they don't particularly trust an ex-Cerberus agent. Shepard."

Well damn that's not my fault now is it.

"They have high defenses and guards you out of all people should know that."

Miranda stopped what she was doing at her terminal and faced Shepard.

"And what do you mean, Jane?"

"Jane? We're on a first name basis now? Miranda?"

Miranda cocked her eye brow.

"Stop avoiding my question, Jane."

Once again Shepard shook her head and sat down in the chair in front of Miranda's desk.

"People call you the Ice Queen, heartless, hell they even call you a bitch."

Miranda didn't move she just stared at Shepard with her blue eyes, so Shepard took that as a cue to continue.

"You might be all of those things Miranda, but I know that's not you, that isn't all thats there."

"You don't know anything Shepard."

"And you've never told me anything, But what I do know is that Miranda she isn't just the ice queen."

"And why should I believe you?"

Shepard found her bag on the floor and pulled out the data pad, she held it in her hands for a few seconds, she had been thinking about doing this for a while now and there was no better time then now.

"Here, it's your file, the only other person who has it is Anderson, I told you I only read two things, I truly don't care for that Miranda."

She contemplated for a minute and reached over.

"You're stating this, but the real question is why?"

"I don't know if you had a discussion with Anderson about it, but he told me you wanted to work with me, he asked for my okay, that's why your here, because I said yes."

Miranda had stiffened in her seat and her face looked like she was contemplating something in her thoughts.

"You could have said no, it was just a request."

Shepard laughed to herself.

"That doesn't really matter anymore that's the past, Miranda, your part of my team the one I choose."

Jane walked away, the doors hissing open and then hissing quietly behind her, before Miranda could say anymore.

...

The Citadel was always bustling with all the races together. There were always things going on, Quarians fighting with merchants, Krogans debating over fish, Asari dancing in any club. They had gone to one of Shepard favorite places, one that made her feel a little less stressed a little less on edge.

"We didn't come here to just eat meat right shep?"

"Nope, you'll see soon enough Kas."

"Uh, shep, I think I would know."

Shepard took a bite out of her cheeseburger one of the few things she enjoyed and caused her a little spark of happiness. She started to count down as soon as she caught the glimpse.

"5..4..3..2..1"

They ran up, slid Kasumi to the side, making the smaller woman bump into the wall of the booth with a small "thud" echoing.

"Well look who the fuck it is."

Shepard could only laugh.

"Who? Me? Nah."

"Your the only ginger I know, so who the hell else would I be talking about?"

"Shep, friend or foe?" Kasumi asked clearly stiff by the conversation taking place.

"Who's the chick the cape?"

"It is a hood. Not a cape."

"Cape. Hood. Don't really give a shit."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Curiosity. Names Jack."

"Kasumi."

Both girls looked at each other. Analyzing each and every aspect, a smile befalling both there faces, which made Shepard's stomach drop a little more then she had liked. They both looked away when Jane finally spoke.

"It's nice to see you too, Jack."

"Yeah Yeah, whatever. Are we going or what?"

"Going? She's on are team?"

"I am. You have a problem?"

A smirk fell on Kasumi lips, one that Shepard knew all too well.

"Nope, I have no problems what so ever, just going to be interesting that's all."

"Others? Shep?"

"Nothing to ask about, how's Grissom going?"

Jack ran her hand through her long brown locks. She had come a long way when Shepard first met her. It was a mission, a damn difficult one too. Going undercover as a convict to get the convict, long, tedious and hell of a memory but as others go Jack was one who was loyal.

"Little shits are good, apparently they call me the psychotic biotic, which is all right by me after I terrified them. I'm the cool teacher."  
She emphasized the last sentence doing air annotations.

"Psychotic Biotic. I like it jack."

"Shut up Shepard."

"Can I call you it?"

"She-"

"Psychotic Biotic."

"You fucker."

This lead to Kasumi letting out a laugh. Usually this was one thing you never saw, something she kept hidden. This had made both Jack and Shepard laugh along also. They stayed like this for a while. All three bantering at each other. Which was rare since jack liked to punch anyone new, but meant less stress for Shepard.

...

"Jack. Jack. Hey woman stop!"

"Awh do I have the baby all mad, oh come here."

"Your worse then Shepard."

"The sisters you would hate not to have joker."

"Your words not mine shep."

"Hell Jeff. You know you missed me."

"No, no. Not really."

"Come on jack."

Shepard grabbed jack and walked from the cockpit to the elevator. They decided Jack would stay down near cargo hold, just a floor above.

"Hey Shepard."

"Hmm?"

"Who's the chick with the stick up her ass?"

The elevator opened and they continued to walk down the stairs. Shepard furrowed her brows for a minute and then spoke.

"Miranda?"

"So it has a name."

"Just try to stay out of trouble. Please."

"Nope. No promises."

They entered jacks room, she crossed her arms and looked around. Walking around, glancing over everything what caught her eye was what the desk had.

"You always were one to pay attention to detail, Shepard."

"I spent months on a prison ship with you. Then another few months after that. Only fair I know how creative you are."

She watched Jack flip through all the empty sketch books, pens, pencils, colors and brushes.

"Yeah well. Thanks."

Shepard walked over shook her head and opened her arms, facing the tattooed woman. Waiting.

"Jack."

"No."

"I'll say it."

"You won't."

Shepard quirked her eyebrow up.

"Jaqu-"

She was stopped by the force of jack pulling her close and wrapping her arms around Shepard. She mumbled into Shepard crook of the neck.

"You're an ass, for doing that."

...

It was late in the night, the first part of her assignment was to get people she trusted, that was the first half and right now she had that, Kasumi and Thane, her left and right hand. Jack was unbelievably loyal, that was her shield even though she was quite capable of protecting herself. Joker, the only Pilot she would ever trust, who was always thete before she an agent and she would always be grateful but Miranda. That's where her thoughts started getting complicated. She had no reason to trust her but she had no reason to distrust her. She was ex-Cerberus but she had done nothing personally to Shepard to cause any distrust. Why was she so cold? Why did she ask to be under Shepard's authority? There's something-

"Shepard!"

Jane jumped out of her thoughts to the sound of the comm.

"Joker? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Shep- jack what the hell? Hey!"

"Shep, it's Grissom I'm not there and they are holding it hostage."

Cerberus? How did they find out jam was even there for them to even swoop in when she wasn't? Then it smacked her and hit her in the chest and all Shepard saw was red.

"Joker. We need to get there. Now."

The next was a blur she remembers the comm going off. Jack and Joker fighting some more, but she just feels the rage. Cerberus. Grissom was a school but also a secret recruitment center, instead of waiting for kids to enter the alliance some would enter the ones with enough skill would be kept an eye on and given the opportunity join the ACIA if they liked. If Cerberus had any of those candidates..

Shepard bolted up and the next thing she knew she was in Miranda's room.


End file.
